


Get in the Closet

by voluntaryvctim



Series: frerard one shots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, i still have no idea how to tag, they get walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voluntaryvctim/pseuds/voluntaryvctim
Summary: It was the perfect opportunity. An empty house and a boyfriend. Everything goes smoothly until Gerard hears someone upstairs.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: frerard one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Get in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> fair warning, it has very light smut (idek if id call it smut but whatever) and im ace and have no idea how to write smut. i've had this idea for a while so i wrote it.

It was the perfect opportunity. Gerard's parents were out of town for work and Mikey was at Pete's to "play video games". Both Gerard and Frank knew this was the only chance they'd have to have a house to themselves for a while.

They had been dating for a while now, but due to the homophobic nature of their town, they had decided to keep it a secret. Their relationship so far had consisted of stolen kisses and sloppy hand and blowjobs in the school bathrooms, and occasionally a kiss or two when in the safety of one of their rooms. But tonight, they both knew that would probably change.

They had met up in front of the school, waving Mikey and Pete off before walking to Gerard's house. It was a short walk and they had made conversation the whole way. That was one thing Gerard liked about Frank, he could talk to him forever and never get bored.

Once they had made it to Gerard's house, he offered Frank a snack and something to drink, which Frank declined. They then headed into Gerard's room, which was in the basement.  
Frank went down first, Gerard shutting the door behind them. Once they had both made it safely down the stairs, Frank grabbed Gerard and kissed him passionately. Gerard had gasped in surprise, but had kissed back. Soon enough, their tounges were in the other's mouths and Gerard was moaning into the kiss. Frank noticed the growing issue in both of their pants and slipped his hands under Gerard's shirt before grabbing the hem and slipping it over his head. Gerard grabbed the hem of Frank's shirt and before long, his shirt had joined Gerard's on the floor.

Frank pushed Gerard onto his bed, where they continued to make out. Frank's jeans were painfully tight at this point and he figured Gerard's were too. He began to undo the button of his jeans when Gerard had stopped him.

"What?" Frank asked. "I thought I heard something from upstairs."  
Sure enough, it sounded like someone was walking around above them. "Shit." Frank hissed.  
Gerard pushed the smaller boy off of him, hurrying to get his shirt back on and throwing Frank's shirt back at him. "Get in the closet."

Frank snickered. "I'm fucking serious," Gerard stage whispered, "get in the fucking closet." Frank shuffled into the closet as Gerard hurried to grab a sketchbook and a pencil. He flopped onto his bed right as the door at the top of the stair swung open.

"Gee," Mikey made his way down the stairs, "have you seen the Playstation controller charger thing?" Gerard looked up from the sketchbook he had grabbed, which had happened to be his book for watercolors. Fucking great. "No, I don't think I have."

Mikey sighed. "Have you checked your room?" "That's the first place a checked, I'm not a fucking idiot." Mikey rolled his eyes at his older brother.

Mikey began making his way back up the stairs before Gerard stopped him. "What happened to playing video games at Pete's?" "Oh, his wifi went out so we came over here." "So I guess you could say his wifi Wentz out." "Shut the fuck up."

Mikey paused looking around Gerard's room. His eyes seemed to settle on the sketchbook for watercolor that Gerard was holding a pencil to, then on Gerard's messed up sheets, and finally on the discarded belt on the floor. Gerard hadn't remembered about Frank's belt and tried to think of when he had taken it off.

"Where's Frank?" Shit. "His mom uh, wanted him home for something." Mikey slowly nodded. "Why is his belt on your floor?" Holy shit this was going to be hard. "He uhh, must've taken it off when he was over." Mikey shot him a puzzled look. "Why would he do that?" Gerard heard soft laughter from the closet. That little shit. "I don't know, maybe it was uncomfortable." Mikey slowly nodded. "Sure, whatever. Just know I don't really care who you fuck, I just don't wanna hear it."

Gerard went bright red as Mikey retreated upstairs and Frank pushed open the closet, laughing.  
"I didn't even fucking realize you had a belt on." Frank stood and slowly made his way to Gerard, "It was the first thing to come off." Gerard chuckled under his breath.  
"Can we please tell him? He said he didn't give a shit." Gerard sighed, "Fine."

Frank silently celebrated. "Can we tell him now? I get the feeling that Pete wouldn't care either." Gerard grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him into a kiss. "Whatever."

They made their way up the stairs and into the living room. The game the younger boys had been playing had been paused and at first, neither of them were in sight. Frank looked to the couch, finding the boys.

"Told you Pete would be okay with it." The sight on the couch was definitely not one Gerard wanted to see his little brother in. Pete was on top of Mikey practically sucking his face off.  
Frank cleared his throat and took Gerard's hand. The boys on the couch leapt apart from each other and Pete fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a thud. Gerard watched as Pete's eyes glanced down to Frank and Gerard's interlocked hands before whispering, "fucking knew it" and as Mikey's face twisted into a smirk.

"So, uh, should we talk about this?" Frank asked. There seemed to be some sort of unspoken conversation before the three other boys nodded. This would be quite the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, i guess this was a quick something to get out while im writting the next chapter of the high school bucket list. leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! they really help motivate me.


End file.
